regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Neck of Galactic Witch Gilza
The Neck of Galactic Witch Gilza is the episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica completes their mission and a new hero Boomerang, Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail) and Esteban takes their place protecting the Earth. Transcript *(This episode begins at Space-Time Police HQ) *'Jimmy': Guys look! *'Jeremy': What is it? *'Jenny': I don't know. *'Wendy': That is Galactic Witch Gilza's base. *'Gary': Let's go! *(Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica runs outside and head it to Earth) *'Jane': We're here. Let's go! *(Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice, Jessica and Meteor Gunman Omega are fighting each other) *(Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica kicks Meteor Gunman Omega) *'Meteor Gunman Omega': I will know the result today. *(Hellvira arrives and beats Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica up) *'Hellvira': With the revenge. You have to kill them. *(Meteor Gunman Omega beats up Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica up) *'Hellvira': It is now, Meteor Gunman Omega! *'Meteor Gunman Omega': Good. *'Monica': How could we lose? *'Hellvira': The last hit, go! *(Someone attack Meteor Gunman Omega) *(Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice, Jessica, Meteor Gunman Omega and Hellvira sees Boomerang, Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail) and Esteban) *'Meteor Gunman Omega': Who are you? *'Boomerang': Boomerang! *'Shariban (Denby)': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban! *'Shander (Dail)': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander! *'Sonia': Shariban, Shander, Esteban? *'Mike': Yeah. *(Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica punches Meteor Gunman Omega) *(Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica kicks Hellvira) *(Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica Meteor Gunman Omega and Hellvira) *(Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice, Jessica, Meteor Gunman Omega and Hellvira are fighting each other again) *'Meteor Gunman Omega': Hellvira! Hellvira. *'Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica': Terrific Slash! *(Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica slashes Meteor Gunman Omega and Hellvira) *(Meteor Gunman Omega and Hellvira are defeated) *(Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica hops to the Galactic Witch Gilza's base) *'Galactic Witch Gilza': Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica. Hard to believe you could come here. *'Ike': You are the chief of Megabeast, Galactic Witch Gilza! *'Galactic Witch Gilza': That's right. *'Jones': Galactic Witch Gilza, let's go! *'Galactic Witch Gilza': I want to fight with them fifthteen on one. So? little brats. *(Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica shoots Galactic Witch Gilza) *(Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice, Jessica and Galactic Witch Gilza are fighting each other) *'Joseph': The last hit! *'Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica ': Terrific Slash! *(Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica slashes Galactic Witch Gilza) *(Galactic Witch Gilza is defeated) *(Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica runs outside and hops to the cliff and sees Galactic Witch Gilza's Base is destroyed) *(Boomerang, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa, Sergio and Nick Gordon arrives) *'Jonsey': Commander Quain. *'Commander Quain': Let me introduce to you to meet our new recurits... Boomerang, Shariban, Shander and Esteban. *'Janice': You are... *'Boomerang': Boomerang. *'Denby Igan': Shariban. *'Dail Sawa': Shander. *'Sergio': Esteban. Thank you for last time. *'Jessica': That's right. You are a Federal Nations Space-Time Police Sheriff and Space-Time Police Sheriffs. *'Boomerang': Yes we are. *'Denby Igan': Thank you for saving us while we're in danger. *'Jimmy': Don't mention it. This is great. we have more recurits. *'Dail Sawa': We will work hard. *'Jeremy': Yeah. Excuse us, Commander Nick Gordon. The Earth is territory. It is us, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica. *'Commander Quain': No, you are promoted to the captains of the Space-Time Police. *'Jenny': Captains of the Space-Time Police? *'Nick Gordon': Not only the Earth but the whole solar system. *'Sergio': We are your recurits, Captains. *'Wendy': Captain? *'Mike': Oh, you mean us? *'Gary': Take care, Boomerang, Shariban, Shander, Esteban. *'Boomerang': We will. *'Denby Igan': Captains. *'COmmander Quain': You see. The beautiful planet. *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Finally Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica got rid of the Galactic Witch Gilza. But even if they killed the Galactic Witch Gilza, You couldn't say other won't act up again. From now on, everyone needs to continue. The captain of Space-Time Police, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica . Boomerang, Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban, Shander and Esteban. *'of The Neck of Galactic Witch Gilza' Trivia *Boomerang, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa and Sergio made their first appearance. *Commander Quain promotes Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica to Captains. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited